Percy and Audrey the untold stories
by severeslily4evr
Summary: When Percy falls head over heels for his complete oppisite he doesn't know whats happening when suddleny he is spontainious and unplanned just as much as Audrey.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Weasley and Audrey Moore:

The Beginning

(The untold stories)

Chapter 1: The meeting

"OK Minister, I'll have them too you by the end of the day!" Percy said flustered while he held the enormous pile of paperwork the Minister of Magic had just assigned him.

"Thank you Percy, mind if I come over for dinner?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm terribly sorry Minister, but it's very hot out and we're not going to be doing much." He said

"Ah, ok then, actually I think I remember my wife and I have a date tonight." Said the minister smiling.

Percy nodded and headed out the door. He was walking toward the exit ready to go home and start on the work. Before he could manage to vanish the pile just outside the visitor's entrance he ran into someone he couldn't see because of the papers.

"Bloody hell!" he said as he fell forwards on to something sending the papers everywhere.

"Watch it!" a female voice said.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you because of my papers." He said getting up not even looking at the girl.

"Oh well that's fine I understand, need help, here Wingardium Leviosa!" she said and the papers where ever they were floated.

"You're a witch?" Percy said finally looking at her. She had a heart shaped face short hair that was messy and stuck up in all directions; it was a deep, deep dark red brown, with had turquoise highlights. Her eyes were almond shaped and were a dark ocean storm-like greenish blue. Her nose was short and slightly turned up. Her lips were full and she wore no make-up, yet Percy was mesmerized. She was short barley reaching his chin, and slender. She was wearing dark red robes, and a black t-shirt that had a Gryffindor lion on it. She also wore bright green ripped up jeans, and bright purple and yellow Nike high-tops.

"Last time I checked, mind you." She said as she began to go dancing around picking the papers out of the air.

"Oh, I just thought that you were here in a muggle inhabited place, I assumed you were a muggle." He said as if it was clearly obvious.

"Well I am, the names Audrey Moore, and I am on my way to the auror office, I just got the owl, that I am officially an auror!" she said pumping her fist in the air and twirling in a small circle.

"Well, congratulations I became one after the war. I hope you catch some of the ones that killed my friends that I haven't already got." He said solemnly.

"That sir is the whole reason I signed up for this, so I can do them justice." She said as she had her hand on her head in a salute.

"No need to call me sir Audrey, Percy is fine." He said amused by the young woman's active, spunky, exciting personality.

"Alright Perce, nice ta meet ya, but I gotta go." She said. He held out his hand, but she obviously wasn't a hand shaker, she was a hugger. She came forward, and wrapped her arms under his armpits and her fingers touching the back of his shoulders. He didn't know what to do, so he hugged back. She smelled like warm butterbeer, though her breath did not smell like alcohol.

"Thanks, for the confidence." She said happily.

"Um…yeah." Was all he managed to say for she, really left him wanting more. Which Percy noticed, and was very surprised. This sort of behavior was really unlike him.

"Alright bye!" she said and skipped, did a cartwheel in midair using her natural powers, then skipped the rest of the way to the phone booth.

"Bye." He murmured. He then took the messy stack of papers that Audrey had stacked out of the air and vanished them. He then went to an alley way, and turned on the spot. He then appeared, in a big house, that only he inhabited. He sighed, and went to is office, to start on the work. He summoned them back and began.

_New Auror Paper:_

_This belongs too: _Audrey Moore

_Blood Status: _muggleborn

_Lived previously: _a safe house

_Lives now: _deceased parents house

_Her/His thoughts on being an auror:_

Well, ever since my parents died and all the others who also fought in the second war and died, I decided I want too catch the bastards and send them to the darkest pits of hell. But that won't happen, so the darkest cells of Azkaban should be just as good. I have a very, well, enthusiastic attitude about this job so BRING IT ON!

_Age: 21_

_Birthday: December 24_

_Please sign here for approval from co-worker:_

_Percy Weasley_

Percy signed he was surprised that the girl he met today, would be so fierce. She was his complete opposite, yet he felt he needed to sign it. He waved his wand over the paper and it folded into a paper airplane.

"To Kingsley, please." He said and it flew out the window. He then got out his weapons that consisted of a quill and a bottle of ink. With these he then attacked the rest of his work.

When all his finished work was on its way to the Minister, he stood up and headed to the kitchen. He waved his wand and all the things to make spaghetti appeared on the island counter. He started boiling the water and began making the sauce. He couldn't stop thinking about Audrey, she was so different! He could imagine her in a black camouflage body suit, the required wand holder belt. Along with black no heel thigh high boots. Sneaking up on Dolohav or Yaxley, and then jinxing them so hard, they would be covered in tentacles for months. He then realized even if she was sweet and spunky, he knew that who ever got on the wrong side of her wand, it would be the last thing they saw. "Thump, Thump." He jumped so high he hit his head on the dangling light, cursing it and the Weasley height he just had to inherit. He thought about Ron who was unfortunately much taller .

"Ouch, bloody light…" he murmured as he went to open the window for the small dark blueish gray owl. He took off the letter and began to read:

Dear Perce,

Thanks, Thanks, Thanks! I am so glad that you signed your approval!

I can't wait for my first mission! It is with you actually! Hope to see you at the meeting that's being held for the planning of it tomorrow and Harry (yes Harry, bloody, Potter) said if your late he'll tell your sister. Whatever that means, he seems very funny, he does. Well Thanks again, bon voyage! (See what I did there; see I went to France last week!)

Yours truly, Audrey Moore

P.S. When I met you your fly was undone!

He blushed about the pants, but then quickly put it out of his mind and focused on the matter at hand. Him go on a mission with her? But they were nothing alike! She would want to do something spontaneous, but he would want to do something organized and planned out. He grabbed his hair and paced through his kitchen. He couldn't disobey the Head of the Auror's office. He might as well do it, get it over with. He could ask her to come over and explain his wishes for the mission. Yes, that will have to do. And she can even stay for dinner, it was spontaneous, but a perfect organized plan. He went back to his office, and got out his quill and ink and began to write:

Dear Audrey,

Your are sincerely welcome! It would be greatly admired if you could come over for dinner. We could discuss the mission between ourselves. Please come it would be my pleasure if we could get to know each other better, before the mission, what do you say? My address is, 206 Tara Lane, Wizard Village: Larganell.

P.S. You may apparate or Floo.

Sincerely, Percy Weasley

There, he then went over to the owl, which had a small ribbon necklace with a golden heart shaped name tag that said: _Artemisia._ Percy remembered from Hogwarts, that Artimis was the Greek goddess of young maidens, and the hunt, and later on the moon. So seeing as owls fly at night from the light of the moon, that would make perfect since. He tied his invitation, to her leg and sent her off to Audrey. He then quickly put the noodles in the boiling water, and used a quickening spell. He drained the noodles of the water, in the under-counter sink. He then took two black square styled bowls from the black wood cabinets, and set them on the black granite counter top. Then he put the noodles in, and poured the sauce on. He took two silver spoons and stuck them inside. He hurried over to the small round cherry wood table, where the wall behind the table had a long black booth table-like seat. He set the bowls down, and conjured a chair and set it on the other side of the table. He set down a small bottle of goblin made wine and a basket of garlic bread. Just in time he heard a loud crack outside his door. He heard a knock, and hurried over. He opened the door and there she was. She was wearing a bright purple tank top, and this time bright _yellow_ ripped up jeans. She had a bright pink belt with a buckle that said: Audrey. She wore her Nike high-tops that matched her clothing, surprisingly. Her hair and eyes were the same. For some weird un-Percyish reason he thought she looked as good, as if she was wearing a beautiful dress.

"Hiya Perce!" she said. He noticed she had straight white teeth. And now that he was closer, he could see she had multiple earrings on each ear.

"Hiy- I mean Hello Audrey, how are you?" he said opening the door and letting her in. He turned to face her, and she was looking around.

"I'm brilliant, nice place." She said happily pointing over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Thanks are you hungry?" he asked. She nodded, and he led her too the dining area.

"We're having spaghetti tonight, hope you don't mind?" he asked.

"Of course not, anything's fine." She said. When they were both sat down they began to eat. When they were nearly done they started a conversation.

"So, where did you get such a unique name?" he asked.

"Well my full names' Audrey Annalizea. See my first name is after my gran' she died a while back. And my middle is for my mum, who died in the war with my dad." She said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said thinking of Fred.

"S' alright." She said, but then out of no where she began to sob.

"Oh please don't cry Audrey, I'm sorry I lost my brother too!" he said while he vanished everything on the table.

"Here how about we go into the sitting room." he said. She nodded and he helped her walk into the room. He lead her to the couch and she sat down he sat beside her.

"I lost a brother you know, he was actually one of the owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes." He said, tears coming down his own face. She looked up.

"O-Oh don't c-c-cry too-o-o." she hiccupped.

"I-I-I wo-n-n't." he cried. She pulled him into a hug, and they just sat there arms around each other tight, and just sobbed.

(**Guys her middle name is not pronounced like you think it's really On-a-LI-zea!) Sorry just had to get that outta the way. So guys what do ya think Love it hate it? Review it fool (JK!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I think…

Percy opened his eyes, but his sight was blocked by what seemed to be hair. Then all of a sudden last night all came rushing back to him.

Flashback:

"_I'm too tired and sad to apparate Perce I might splinch myself, do you mind if I stay here?" Audrey said yawning. _

"_Of course Audrey I'll stay down here with you." He said sounding tired as well. _

"_That would be great; I don't think I can be alone right now." She began to sob again. "Here, you sleep on the couch I'll be right here." He said. "Good night." She said and curled up on the other side of the couch under a blanket. "You too." Percy said getting comfortable as he could so he could sleep sitting up._

End of Flashback

Percy looked down too see Audrey's head in his lap. She had obviously moved in the middle of the night, and ended up on him.

"Audrey." He said trying to wake her up. She stirred than opened her eyes. She took in her surroundings and then realized where she was.

"Aaaagh!" she screamed and rolled off the couch onto the floor.

"Are you okay Audrey?" Percy asked trying not to laugh as he jumped up and held is hand out to her.

"Oh of course, I just got scared out of my wits, by a freakishly tall prat, and hurt my bum, on this terribly hard floor." She said sarcastically, while she wiped her jeans off.

"I am sorry." He laughed.

"Oh! We have our mission we need to meet with Potter!" she said.

"I'm going to my house and get changed ill meet you at the office." She said poking me in the chest. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything." She said bouncing with excitement.

"Um, of course." He said turning red. She then turned on the spot.

Percy turned on the spot. He appeared in the auror meeting room. There stood Audrey, in dark purple robes, a sky blue shirt, and black ripped up pants. She had her high-tops on along with her belt. She was using her wand to do her nails. First she had them light green, then hot pink, then red, and finally extremely bright neon yellow, which she smiled at and kept. Her hair wasn't down, like she usually had it, but instead, it was in a small messy bun. Harry Potter was sitting in a chair, turning a quill into a rubber duck and back.

"Hello!" he said. They turned to look at him.

"Hello Percy!" Harry said getting up.

"Hiya." Audrey said still examining her nails.

"Funny one, she is." Harry said when he was standing in front of him, and had caught him staring.

"Funny, she thinks you are too." Percy said smiling. Harry chuckled.

"I guess I am." He said.

"Please sit." He said gesturing towards a chair.

"Thanks." He said and sat.

"Alright now that you know where Yaxley and Greyback were last seen, you need to change into to your battle suits." Harry said finishing up his lecture. "Alright, let me at 'em." Said Audrey stifling a yawn.

"Their already in the Lou." Harry said. She nodded, and went in. Followed by Percy who went into the Men one. When Percy came out he had a black long sleeve shirt with black pants. He had a wand holster on complete with his wand, along with black combat boots. Audrey was not out yet.

"Looking good Perce." Harry said laughing, and then he went into another room to work.

"Oh, shut up." Percy called after him. He then heard a door opening and turned around.

"What do ya think?" Audrey said holding her arms out in a presenting sort of way and did a little twirl. She was wearing exactly what Percy imagined she would look like on a mission. A skin tight glossy black body suit, along with the holster and thigh high boots.

"Uh…oh! Great you look great." He said turning red.

"You too Perce." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Lets go he said and he grabbed her arm and dissapperated. They came too a field in Southern England. They walked around for a few hours looking for the death eaters, until it was dark.

"We should set up camp Perce!" Audrey yelled into the night.

"Alright." He said and walked over to her. He took his wand out and made a small tint. Then Audrey took two sticks and transfigured them into sleeping bags. They went into the tent and curled up inside their own bags. "Goodnight." Percy said.

"Night." Audrey answered. They then fell asleep.

The next couple of days they just looked and looked. They really go to know each other. On the twentieth night, they were sitting in their tent talking.

"So you left her after that?" Audrey asked, Percy had just told her that Penelope had cheated on him and had got pregnant.

"Yup, best decision of my life." He said.

"Hmmm, cool." Audrey said playing with her fingers.

"You know if I dated you I would never, ever cheat on you you're so sweet." She said. Percy blushed.

"Thanks." He said and looked at her; she was looking at her shoes.

"Look at me Audrey." He said, half demanded. She looked up at him her ocean storm eyes, sparkled, and he face was pink. He leaned forward, and hesitantly put his lips on hers. She kissed him back, and put her arms around his neck, and he put his around her waist. Since they were sitting down they fell over Audrey on top off him. They were like that for a few minutes. When they broke apart he looked at her. She was so perfect, for _him_. And nobody else he thought.

"You know I think I love you Audrey." He said. "Well you're in luck braniac, because I think I might just love you too." She chuckled. "Let's go too bed," he said. "Ok." She said they both got in one bag. She curled into him. They said they're goodnights and went to asleep.

"Wake up, ya lovebirds, you're surrounded!" Percy heard. "P-P-Percy what do we do!" Audrey said.

**Ba Ba Baaa!**

**Sorry guys if this cliff hanger is a bit well, OBNOXIOUS! Bear with me guys! Sorry if it's a small chapter Love yous! **

**R is for Rockin'**

**E is for Excellent**

**V is for Valiant**

**I is for Interesting **

**E is for Eeeep, no bloody way!**

**W is for wonderful**

**Now live up to it you Rockin', Excellent, Valiant, Interesting, Eeeep, no bloody wayers, wonderful peeps! **


End file.
